


Late Night Coffee Date

by selenegaile



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenegaile/pseuds/selenegaile
Summary: “I already bailed on Phoom last time and I won’t let that happen again, so I cannot switch shift with you”“Who’s Phoom?”“My Boyfriend,” and the doctor smile before excusing himself and run thru the parking lot.
Relationships: BenEarth - Relationship, JoongNine, paveldome
Kudos: 16





	Late Night Coffee Date

Chapter 1: PavelDome

“Hey, Dr. Rattanaphast! It has been a while!” Nine approached Dome who just finished his surgery. They sat on the pantry and stare at the surrounding, today was a little hustle, they did two separate surgery and although they both don’t have enough sleep they are both happy. Dome flinched when his phone buzz, he look on it and sigh as he saw Ben’s message:

‘Are you two up for lunch and dinner here at our house, Earth missed us already and also as a celebration for his promotion’  
“Are we?” Nine looked at Dome and nod. 

“Yup, Joong will pick me later, oh, no, he’s already here. Let’s go?” Dome nod and stood together with Nine, they are both walking on the lobby when someone stopped them.  
The nurses from surgery department. Nine clutched on Dome’s long sleeves and whisper ‘shoo them, Joong is there and Pavel is also waiting for you.’ Dome sigh, 

“You always threw me as a bait.” Nine snorts.

Dome turn and faced the six nurses, “Nurse Lia,” but before he could speak the nurses speak “Doctor Rattanaphast and Doctor Boonsathitpakdee, would you mind to join us for the celebration party of our team." Dome smile and he saw the other nurses reacts on it, and he regret it.

“Uh, about that we already had an appointment and in any minute now we’ll be late” He apologetically said. 

“But, this celebration is important” Nine sigh, “Yes, we know, so you guys better be going too.” Nine tried.  
“Hey, but this celebration is because of you surgeons” ‘Then why are you imposing yourselves if it is for the surgeons’ Dome clear his throat trying to silence Nine's whispering, on his view, he saw Joong and beside him is his boyfriend, Pavel. Leaning on his Red motorbike and wearing his frown, he seems like not very amused on what is happening. 

He cleared his throat and sigh. 

"We will come next time, but, now you guys go. It will on us next time. We really had to go." The nurses sigh. 

"Alright, at least let us send you until the exit." Nine raise his brows and Dome shrug, they were escorted by the six nurses from their department. They were sent until the entrance, Lia kept on holding Dome's arms, "You have my number Dr. Woranart, right?" Joong on the side smirk as he saw how annoyed the frown Pavel is having now. He tapped his brother and pointed at the direction. Pavel sigh and nod as they both approached the two doctors. 

"P'Nai?" Joong called, Nine together with the others turn on them. "J-joong." he said and smile. 

"Phoom." Dome said. "Oh, Doc Woranart. You know them?" Nine and Dome nod, the hand were still there and it trigger Pavel. 

"Ladies, we really had to go now" Dome said. Lia pull his arm. "I will go to you then, Dr. Woranart" Dome frown and turn to Pavel. "Excuse me, who are you?" Pavel interjected. "Lia, nur-" Pavel cut her. "Lia, It will be a pleasure in my eyes if you will take your hands off Woranart's arm." It silence the group. 

Joong already pulled Nine on his side. Taking the books and bag Nine's holding. 

"And why would I do that?" Lia asked. Pavel rolled his eyes, Dome has to stop this, he knows. But he is also interested on how Pavel will react. 

"Because, that arms you are holding is all mine. So, if you don't mind. Because you are clearly delaying us on our appointment." 

"How come Dr. Woranart's arm is yours? As far as remember he is single." "Did he told you that?" Dome flinch at the question and plead Pavel to help him by sending looks. Pavel sigh. "Yes, uhm, No. We just know" Pavel step forward and pulled Dome beside him.

"Phoom, we have to go. Ben and Earth are waiting for us, hmm?" Dome said in his sweet voice, which were anew to the nurses, for Dome always have his stern and serious voice when talking with them, even at the patient's too. 

"We really have to go." Dome said. Lia frown. "Who are you?" Pavel felt Dome's hand tighten on his arm so he turn to him and a simple nod was sent and which he answers a nod back. 

"I am his boyfriend." They were all bewildered and shocked. Nine and Joong smile. While Dome smile a little and his dimples were showing. 

"How about you?" Joong eyed them, Nine was about to answer but Joong did. "My fiancè, He is my fiancè" Nine sigh but smile. "Yes, he is my Fiancè, so may we excuse now. Pavel, Dome let's get going. Ben has been calling now."

Dome drag Pavel out of the scene. They walk on the side where Joong's car was parked together with Pavel's big bike. 

Hey, Love. Can you calm now?" Pavel sigh. Letting his anger flow out of his system. He sigh and Dome pinch his cheeks. \

"Help me wear the helmet." Pavel did, Dome opens the glass and tiptoe to kiss Pavel's lips. 

"I love you, you did great. Now, please calm your lion there. The two noisy couple is waiting." Pavel smile.

His cute smile, Dome cupped his cheeks. "Yes, like that" Pavel nod and wear his helmet too, Dome helped him locked it. Pavel thank him and was about to put Dome's thing on the compartment seat when Dome stopped him. 

Pavel look at him "I love you, Phoom." it was the first time he said that, in public. 

"Not gonna say anything?" Pavel smile at Dome and laugh "I love you too, Dome!" they both chuckles and got startled when the car honks at them, it was Nine pressing too hard on it. 

Pavel shake his head and starts the engine while waiting for Dome to ride, Dome didn't forget to send Nine his middle finger before settling behind Pavel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading, you may request an au or prompt! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading, you are free to request any prompt or au! <3


End file.
